Hetalia Halloween
by Seth Kirkland-Jones
Summary: A collection of Hetalia halloween oneshots with different types of halloween monsters


Halloween Fic 1

"Arthur I can't believe they finally got you". France said to England as he wiped his face. They were currently at a meeting in the 15th Century.

"These people weren't that bad and what do you mean they got me, I was an original bloody vampire".

"The beat rice any day aru". China said wiping his face with his sleeve.

"I agrees, how his the young boy doing Arthur". Russia asked with a smile.

"Alfred, he doesn't know the truth and god I hope he never does". Arthur said as the servants started gathering bodies.

*HETALIA*

"HA HA". Alfred chuckled as he ran down the country streets with his arms out like planes. He had gotten bored and wanted to see what England does at Nation meetings. "MORNING MR. HARRIS". He yelled at a fruit bender across the street.

"WELL GOOD MORNING ALFRED MY BOY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING SO EARLY IN THE DAY".

"I'M GOING TO SPY ON ARTHUR".

"COME HERE MY BOY, WATCH THE ROAD". He yelled across as Alfred started to walk forward. A carriage passed him at a rushing speed, almost hitting him. After that he looked both ways and after deciding it was safe he ran a fast as he could across. He stopped in front of the chuckling old man that held a bag of apples.

"What do you want to say sir". Alfred asked innocently.

"Here's a bag of apples for you and your brother, you can make a pie". He handed the bag to Alfred, who looked in it. After counting all of them Alfred looked up with wide eyes.

"Mr. Harris there's so many, if I take them you won't make any money".

"Oh it's fine Alfred you and your brother are well paying costumers here, not to mention good friends of mine. Say did I ever tell you about the time I had only a pebble to pay with, yet the man gave me food. I haven't changed a bit…well except for my hair, it was a brown much like yours".

"Really, Arthur's is blonde and mines brown for some reason. I always wanted blond hair like Arthur's".

"Oh Alfred love, such a pleasure to see you again". An old woman said walking over slowly and weakly to the two.

"Hello Mrs. Harris, how's the ankle".

"It's gotten better I'm still kicking, how's your day love".

"It's great I'm going to see Arthur and then we're going to make an apple pie".

"That's grand love I'll see you tomorrow then".

"Of course Mrs. Harris, bye". Alfred skipped off a few feet before getting stopped again by a young woman.

"Well Mr. Alfred Jones what are you doing out here alone".

"I'm looking for Arthur Miss. Bellatrix, how are the Roses doing".

"Thanks to your help in the storm they turned out gorgeous, that reminds me I made you a thank you gift". She walked over to her flower stand, followed by Alfred. On a the top of the bouquet of roses was a headdress entirely made out of roses. She picked it up and placed it on Alfred's head. "You look so cute with that on, I made one for Arthur but I don't think he'd like it. Do you like it".

"Wow you should sell these and then everyone would get one".

"Oh Alfred your so adorable, well off you go". She patted his back and he went to cross the road again. "Oh and Alfred". She said and he stopped from taking his step, turning with an innocent puff-cheek face.

"Yes Miss. Bella".

"Watch the road alright".

"Yes mam". He said an waited for a clearing so he could dash off. When he got his shot he manage to make it and didn't stop till he was in the meeting building. "Hm". Alfred smiled and held the bag of apples to his chest with shut eyes. 'I can't wait to see Arthur and make a pie'. He thought with such glee he could barely keep himself from hopping up and down.

*HETALIA*

"Is that the rest of them". France asked the servants and held a palm of fire. He earned nods from everyone and through the flame into the fire. The orange and yellow flames polluted the air with smoke as the corpses burned. The fire filled with black dust from the body and it didn't take long for the pile to disappear with the flames.

"That was good almost better than pasta, but pastas still better".

"Is that already the time, I've got to go Alfred's waiting". England note as a whole group walked toward the door.

"Italy and Romano go clean the blood off your clothes before leaving". Spain said earning the finger and a happy 'SI' from the brothers. They were to busy chatting that when they first opened the door they didn't notice the boy. The first one to notice him was France and so on until they stared face to face with the palled Alfred.

"A-Alfred what are you doing here". Arthur said hoping that the boy didn't see anything of their existence. The bag of apples fell to the floor at the moment Alfred turned and sprinted away. "ALFRED". Arthur ran after the boy and the others retreated to the conference room. They watched the two running down the street through the window.

"ALFRED STOP YOU MISUNDERSTOOD".

"MISS BELLATRIX". Alfred yelled getting closer to the street.

"ALFRED LET ME EXPLAIN MYSELF".

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, MISS. BELLATRIX". This time the woman hear and turned around at the worst possible time. Alfred had ran out into the middle of the road. A carriage horse started of trampling his face in with it hooves. Alfred laid stomach flat, back up as the carriage wheels crushed his waist and head. It was over as soon as it started and what remained was a mangled body of the once friendly boy.

"ALFRED". Bellatrix shrieked and ran out to the bloody boy in the road on Arthur's lap. Alfred had the dull look in his eyes and it scared the crap out of Britain. He had blood all over his face and he wasn't moving.

"Alfred". Arthur said, scooping Alfred's small frame in his arms. The boys head fell back as Arthur did so and his chest wasn't moving. "Alfred love wake up". He begged with tears in his eyes. He didn't feel Alfred's calm heart beat anymore and he shook the boy in a faulty try. "A-Alfred". He said and hide his face in the boys chest as he cried his eyes out. "ALFRED". He yelled as France walked to him.

Bellatrix grabbed the rose headdress and put it on Arthur's head. "I told him to watch the road, why couldn't he follow that rule just that one". She weeped as she went over to her flower shop returning with a white blanket. France managed to get Arthur away from Alfred, long enough till he was wrapped in it.

"Mon Chéré 'e's gone, lets go inside".

"NO YOU FUCKING FROG, ALFRED".

"I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him". Bellatrix apologised and wiped her tears away. "I was so happy to go see you, he had a bag of apples from Mr. Harris. He wanted to make a pie with you".

"That's the sad, Arthur lost his brother". Ivan said sarcastically inside the meeting hall. "I was going to eat him later that's the sads".

"Just shut up". Italy whispered with tears running down his face. "England's hurting". He said with a hand to the glass.

"Italy". Germany asked surprisingly.

"Veneziano".

"They're bringing him inside". Japan pointed out Arthur and Francis walking toward them with the boy. The walk down the corridor seemed longer than usual, but Arthur was a little busy noticing what had happen.

"I-I killed him".

"Mon Chéré non, 'e ran into the street".

"Because he saw me, I have nothing anymore. Nothing to see after these meetings, nothing to make me smile and it all because of this. I've never loathed myself this much, I was so proud".

"Come now you need a break, let's go to that new world for a bite".

"I don't want to, I just want to bury my baby brother peacefully and then die". He said and unwrapped Alfred's face. He proceeded to close the boys eyes. "I'm so sorry". He said as Italy walked toward them.

"England I'm so sorry ve~". He stared at Alfred's lifeless, bloody body.

"I am too". He said and they walked quietly to the conference room where everyone looked down. Russia smiled as England laid the white sheet on the table. Alfred laid wrapped in the sheet, almost like an angel, and everyone couldn't help but look. This is a tragedy that happened because they weren't careful, this poor boy.

"Question are you going to let him go to the waste". Russia asked with a wide smile and in a few second a knife launched into his coat.

"NO WAY IN HELL WILL YOU EVER BE ABLE TO GET AT MY BROTHERS THROAT DEAD OR ALIVE". Arthur yelled covering the boy with his body. Arthur was shaking terribly and ready to break. France saw this and cleared the room leaving England with Alfred. "I'm so sorry love". Arthur licked the streak of blood running from Alfred's away. "I'll make sure no one hurts you anymore". He said and for the next hour he cried everything he had.

*HETALIA*

After Alfred's funeral three years ago England and France set out to find the new world. England had buried Alfred in the center of the forest behind his house. Alfred had spent most of the time back there when Arthur was gone.

After three years they settled into the new land and killed a single tribe in one night from their long hunger.

"Ugh I'm so full Mon Chéré". France said as the two walked through the tribes home.

"I agree, I can eat another bite". He smiled and looked over to the Frenchman. Suddenly something caught his eye behind the Frenchman, a glowing outline of a child. Before he could take a breath it ran into a tipi. England took off as fast as he could after hearing squealing sounds and France followed after. He didn't even check the tipi before ripping the flaps apart. On the ground laid two babies crying while a woman laid bleeding on the ground.

"Babies Mon Chéré".

"What do you want to do Mon Ami, kill zen or take zem for a snack on the way back".

"S-Stay away fr-rom my sons, monster". The native woman said looking up from the ground.

"She still alive".

"P-Please stay away from them, they're my only treasures. Don't hurt t-them".

"Tell me". England kneeled down and with his hand lifted her head up by her chin. Her eyes locked with his emerald green ones. "Your name".

"N-Native America".

"And what are their names". He said sliding his finger down her cheek.

"T-That's Matthew, Canada and his brother America-". She slowed down as her skin paled and her eyes fell.

"What's his human name lovely". He had a smirk from ear to ear, he enjoyed when people died by his hands.

"Oh-his names Alfred". She got out before collapsing from the blood loose and her heart beat disappearing. England was frozen in place as his humanity started to show hearing that name. He and France looked at the wailing babies and notice what they had just done.

"We're such monsters, we killed these boys only guardian". England said picking up the one with a ahoge sticking up and blue eyes.

"Even I 'ave to admit 'e looks a lot like Alfred". France said picking the other one up. "I think we should keep them and raise them". Arthur's eyes widened as he looked at France then back at Alfred.

"I'm not the best parent".

"This is your second chance Mon Chéré, don't dwell on zee past and move on". France's words hit Arthur hard and he watched the baby move around in his arms.

"Alright then, Alfred it's nice to meet you. I'm your new brother Arthur". England noted the baby staring at him realising the boy wouldn't know them yet, but he still chuckled.

*HETALIA*

It was the year 1619 and the nations were having a meeting while Alfred and Matthew played with building blocks.

"Mattie what's that". Alfred pointed to his brother creation.

"It's a maple leaf what about yours".

"It's London Bridge". He chuckled as the nation on the other side of the room argued.

"It's very detailed".

"I know-Oh". Alfred dropped his block on the ground and huddled together.

"Maple. Maple. Maple". Canada said as he started building something else.

'It's so cold'. He thought and stood up uncontrollably. He walked over to the window and peered out. He say horse and carriages passing by and he lost control. He stood up straight and walked through the blocks. Matthew started to cry as his masterpieces were ruined.

"A-Alfred why would you". He asked looking at Alfred with tears in his eyes. Alfred didn't look at him and managed to walk out of the doors without any adults noticing him. "Oh". Matthew watched his brother turn the corner before running over to France. "P-Papa France". He weeped next to the Frenchman.

"Mon Chéré Matthew why are you crying and not playing with Alfred".

"Alfred kicked the blocks over and then left papa".

"Oh he left". Arthur stood and looked over at the blocks.

"Yes he left without talking". Matthew climbed onto France's lap and Arthur took off looking for his brother.

"Don't vorry little man I'll go help sie cranky ass".

"Prussia language". France scolded him, but he just took off.

"HEY PRUSSIA". Italy yelled from the window. The narcissistic nation ran back irritated.

"Vas".

"I see Alfred and I think you should hurry". He pointed out the window frantically to show Alfred walking to the street.

"What's going on". Matthew asked jumping up on the table.

"Matthew get down 'ere". France pulled Matthew down as Prussia opened the window and jumped out yelling something.

Arthur managed to get outside and he swiftly looked side to side. When he spotted Alfred his heart sank and he dashed as fast as he could after him. He was too far back to grab Alfred and the boy was getting closer to the street. Arthur thought it was all over as Alfred stepped into the busy street and he was about to break down and cry.

"ALFRED". He yelled as a horse carriage made its way toward Alfred. Arthur could watch this so he closed his eyes, but fought against it. He opened one eye in time to see the horse and carriages passed where his brother had been. Arthur collapsed to the ground about to break out crying once again. He couldn't believe he let this happen again and he dug his nails into the dirt watching the carriages pass. Once they did though Arthur's heart rose. Across the street was Prussia with Alfred in his arms and he ran over to Arthur.

"Here you go British ass, we don't need a repeat of last time". He handed Arthur the boy, but Alfred's eyes were open.

"Alfred love". He said but nothing answered except dull blue eyes. His chest was moving up and down so Arthur thought the boy was sleeping and he ended up sleep walking. Arthur carried the boy back upstairs and kissed his head. When the three entered the meeting room everyone held their breath seeing Alfred in England's arms.

"He's asleep". England noticed that mostly everyone was holding their breath and relieved them of it.

"My brother". Matthew walked over and pulled on England's pants.

"Ehm". Alfred let out as his eyes went back to their normal shade. "Artie". He looked up at the Brit with confusion.

"Love are you alright".

"Yes why".

"You almost got killed walking into the street". Canada said and England sat him down. He then went and locked the doors and windows after shutting them.

"What, when did I do that".

"A few minutes ago".

"I think he was sleep walking". England said scooping the boy into his arms. "I thought I lost you, thank you Prussia".

"Awesome me accepts your thanks".

"Thanks for saving my brother". Matthew was now pulling on Prussia's pants. Gilbert picked up the boy and smiled at him.

"Of course awesome me would help". He sat Matthew on his lap when he took his seat. France managed to find paper and crayons so the boys could draw. They drew like little boys did with a few nation things added. England picked up one of America's drawings, it had himself, Arthur, France, and Matthew in it.

"This is very good Alfred".

"HA HA". America chuckled but stopped when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Matthew saw it two and the two look petrified.

"Oh Mattie vhats vrong".

"The scary kids back". Alfred whispered and both of them hid under the table.

"There is no one there Alfred". Arthur lifted up the tablecloth over the table.

"Oui Mattie". France copied the Brits movement and held his hand out to the scared Canadian.

"NO". They yelled in sync surprising the others. "AAAAAH". They screamed and scurried out into their guardians arms.

"B-Boys what's wrong".

"IT'S THE BOY, THE BOY ARTHUR".

"He wants to hurt Alfred". Matthew cried with his brother.

"That's it we're going home if you don't". Arthur angrily said and the boys curled up.

"Fine". They sniffled and ignored the person in the corner looking at Alfred.

*HETALIA*

"DUDES IS IT LUNCH TIME YET". America whined loudly enough for everyone to hear over there fights.

"American pig". England whispered but agreed he was hungry as well.

"Since nothing's happening ve'll take a break. America you can take the rest of the day off". Germany stood up and looked at the happy American.

"OH FOR REALZ". America jumped up and down like a child.

"Ja". America sped right out at an outrages speed surprising everyone else.

"So where's lunch today". France asked with a wink.

"There's this Chinese bar down the way aru". China smiled sadistically as Canada shock under Prussia's arm.

"Vhat's vrong birdie". Prussia asked curiously.

"I just got a chill was all, why don't any of you tell him about yourselves".

"A long time ago Matthew I regretted that decision terribly and now he's too old to protect".

"No one ever doesn't need protecting, MAPLE". Matthew shouted as he got a stronger chill. "WHAT IN THE". He turned around towards the windows and froze in place. "Shit". He whispered seeing an old childhood nightmare.

"Vas". Prussia asked but Matthew shook the chill away.

"A childhood thing ignore it, I'm hungry". He looked back again and then at Arthur. "Excuse me I have the feelings need to talk to Alfred". He excused himself and pulled his phone out. He walked over to the corner and waited till the ringing stopped. It did after the third time and Alfred's voice boomed.

"YO MATT".

"Hey I've been getting those chills again have you". He asked worriedly.

"Oh yah what about them".

"Freddy". He whispered and Alfred slammed on the brakes.

"No Matt No".

"But I saw him, I'm scared for you".

"I'LL BE FINE HE DOESN'T EXIST". Alfred yelled and hung up the phone.

"CHINESE IT IS". China yelled and started calling up the bar number. "IT'S YAO SEND A LOT OVER TO DA REGULAR PLACE ARU".

"YES SIR".

"Canada what's wrong". England asked as the boy walked over in furry.

"MY BROTHERS SO FUCKING STUPID I HOPE HE GETS HIT BY A CAR. MAYBE THEN HE'LL HAVE COMMON SENSE". Everyone looked unease about that statement but didn't say anything. They waited for the Chinese girls to arrive in silence.

Alfred sat in silence in his car at a McDonald's thinking about what Canada had just told him. He suddenly started pounding on the steering wheel with his palms. "FUCK". He yelled and stopped pounding so he could retrieve his wallet. He slid his hand into his back pocket but when he realised his wallet was gone he slammed his head against the seat. "Damn it all, I dropped it at the conference hall". He started up the car and drove off.

At the conference centre it was unnaturally empty at the bottom. He made his way to that top and started hearing moans. Various of them and he blushed thinking he interrupted someone getting it on. He only wanted his wallet so he quickly walked over to the cracked door. When he looked in everything in time stopped and his life smacked down to nothing. He saw his friends and family drinking blood from a group of Asian girls, he saw Arthur and nothing else.

"It's disgusting right". Alfred looked down to see the boy. "Run away now I'll tell you a bought Arthur killing me later". He glared at the door. "RUN GO NO RUN". He yelled and something possessed Alfred to run off. Though not in time for Arthur to hear his steps and heart beat. He took his fangs out of the girls neck and looked at the door.

"Alfred". He said making others stop as well.

"I heard it too". France said and they reached out for the door knob. Arthur ripped it open and he saw America turn the corner.

"FUCK". He yelled and almost took off till the door slammed shit in his face. "BLOODY HELL". He blinked and backed up so he was side to side with France.

"EEEP". Canada squealed and hid behind Prussia. "F-FREDDY". He pointed out the boy on the window seal. He look exactly like Alfred but had brown hair. The only difference was that and the blood and cuts on the boy.

"Alfred". Arthur's breath caught in his throat as he looked at his brother.

"You replaced me". He said and pointed out the window. "Look what happens big brother Arthur, you bloody monster". This broke England's heart but he still looked out the window. Alfred was running toward the graphic of cars speeding by. "Imagine how his death will be like, HA HA". He said and disappeared. He ended up next to Alfred and ran with him.

"AMERICA YOU WANKER DON'T RUN INTO TRAFFIC". England yelled while Matthew questioned him.

"How do you know Freddy".

"HE'S MY BROTHER BEFORE ALFRED, HE'S ALFRED AS WELL".

"So my brother was a replacement". Canada asked with tears in his eyes.

"Mon Chéré watched Alfred die".

"How, HOW DAMN IT".

"He saw us being vampiry and ran into a busy street, a horse and carriage hit him dead on". Prussia explained as England picked up and chair and chucked it at the window.

"So Alfred's trying to kill my brother to get back at you for letting him die".

"I don't understand either". He said and then sucker punched a hole into the window. Alfred had already stepped in the street and kept walking. "ALFRED". England yelled out the window and America stopped. He looked at England with a tired look and remembered what happened. He ran down the street and away from the monsters he called his friends.

"Hmph I'll meet him half way". Alfred said sitting on the table.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT, WHY MY BROTHER".

"Because I can do what I want and if it wasn't for that damned Prussian getting Alfred when he was little I would be all comfy".

"GRR". England chucked the chair at the boy even though he knew it wouldn't hurt him. "DAMN YOU TO HELL YOU IRRITABLE CHILD, WHY RUIN MY LOFE TWICE".

"BECAUSE YOU RUINED MINE, I WAS STILL ALIVE WHEN YOU BROUGHT ME IN HERE AND YOU DID NOTHING".

"Ah". England was shocked at the news that Alfred had been alive.

"IT WAS THE FIRST TIME YOU CRIED AND LEFT ME TO DEATH".

"MON CHÉRÉ WE DIDN'T 'EAR YOUR 'EART BEAT".

"BUT I WAS ALIVE, MY BRAIN STILL FUNCTIONED AND NO ONE HELPED ME. SO I'LL MAKE SURE NO ONE HELPS HIM. He yelled and grabbed a knife before disappearing.

"Ah". Canada gasped and Prussia rushed at the door. He smacked back and fell against the table. Canada ran over to him but Prussia charged at the door again.

"VHAT ARE YOU DOING". Germany yelled at his brother.

"AWESOME ME IS BREAKING THE DOOR SO VE CAN FIND THE AMERICAN".

"Oh". France and Spain looked at each other and smiled. They rushed at the door too and after a few seconds it started to crack.

"BRUDER". Germany walked over to the door and stopped the nations.

"VAS EVERY MINUTE IN HERE ANOTHER MINUTE ALFRED IS DYING".

"Vatch". He stuck his fist back and punched the door in. It crumbled to the ground and the trio's faces dropped. Germany ran out the door with an even faster England.

"How do we even know where to aru".

"There is only one private place that Alfred known about and it's where I put his grave".

"Mon Chéré your backyard".

"There is a forest back there and in the middle is the grave". He said and got in his car, taking off without the others.

Alfred was running down to the forest behind England's house and he didn't know why. He managed to make it into the forest before hearing a screeching sound of tires. He ran as fast as he could and didn't look back, he only saw Alfred.

"HURRY UP BEFORE THE FIND YOU". He hid the knife behind him and stopped when he got to his grave. "HERE WE CAN HIDE HERE".

"A grave".

"It's mine, Arthur built it for me after he killed me".

"WHAT". Alfred screeched but then started to chuckle.

"Oh what". Alfred asked confusingly.

"A-Arthur might be a vamp but he wouldn't kill a child".

"THEY'RE MONSTERS". He yelled.

"How, I mean I trust 'em I'm not scared of them. They're my friends I've grown up around, they wouldn't hurt me".

"THEY HURT ME I WAS ARTHUR'S BROTHER TOO AND HE CHASED ME INTO THE STREET. I GOT HIT AND DIED ON THE MEETING TABLE, THEY WON'T CARE ABOUT WHO YOU ARE".

"Did he chase you because he was hungry or worried".

"TSK IT DOESN'T MATTER AND IT WILL NEVER BE". He yelled and pushed the knife forward into Alfred's stomach. "IT WON'T EVER MATTER". He pulled the knife out and pushed in again and repeated it multiple times. "IT WILL NEVER MATTER". He yelled and Alfred fell to the ground. He started bleeding heavily. The other Alfred begun to cry and sat down in front of his tombstone curled up. "IT NEVER MATTERS IF SOMEONE LOVES YOU THEY LET YOU DISAPPEAR AND FORGET YOU".

"I-If you mak-ke an im-mpression t-then they won't forg-get you".

"SHUT UP AND DIE". Alfred yelled and drove the knife into the others throat.

"AH". Alfred gasped trying to breathe but kept his eyes on the weeping boy.

"ALFRED, ALFRED LOVE ARE YOU THERE. ANSWER ME PLEASE". England's voice rang as the bushes were pushed out of the way.

"ALFRED SAN". Japan yelled followed by others.

"See t-they came". America smiled as blood dripped from his mouth.

"Shut up and die". Alfred glared at the other and soon a hand covered his.

"No one will ever forget you".

"Shut up".

"ALFRED". England screeched as the nations came into view of the two.

"I-Iggy".

"MON CHÉRÉ NO, WHY ALFRED". France yelled and England ran over to the two.

"Nice chat old chap, I'll be going".

"ALFRED LOVE ALFRED". England laid his hand under the nations head.

"I-It's alright t-the hero never dies England". America laughed as he spit up blood.

"T-Twit don't hurt yourself anymore".

"Angleterre". France put a hand on the Brits shoulder. "There's nothing we can do".

"THERE'S ALWAYS SOMETHING WE CAN DO BLOODY FROG, DON'T LET ME LOSE HIM. HE'S ALL I HAVE ANYMORE".

"There is one way, but I don't think you'd want that". Italy spoke up and pointed to Alfred's neck.

"N-No way in hell". A cough directed their attention to the younger Alfred. He seemed to be getting duller and translucent.

"W-What's going on, big brother Arthur what's going on". He asked scared.

"Your disappearing since you've done your job".

"Eh, I-I don't want to die. DO SOMETHING". He begged.

"England San, Alfred San won't hate you". Japan held out a knife. "He'd also be like us".

"I-Ig". Alfred was paling faster and faster and was getting tired.

"Alright, love this will hurt a little". He took the knife from Japan and sliced open his hand. He then pulled the knife out of America's neck making the blood pour. He swiftly covered Alfred's neck and felt his blood pour into the unconscious nation.

"Alfred". He removed his hand and found the hole gone. "It's done". He said listening to the heart beat. Suddenly a pounding came from underneath Alfred's body. "Oh move him". Arthur said and France picked Alfred up. He dug through the dirt and that's when he heard the yelling.

"GET ME OUT". He dug faster and reached a pure silver coffin. "AH". A crying sound came from inside the coffin and Arthur's breath stopped. He busted the locks off and ripped open the lid. Inside laid the brown hair boy crying and curled up. England let his breath out and slide his hand across the boys head.

"Alfred". The boy looked up in fear to see Arthur and latched on to him.

"Big brother Arthur".

"H-How".

"Miracle". France said with a smile and remembered that he had another being in his arms. "Mon Chéré, we should lay 'im down before 'e wakes up 'ungry". Arthur scooped the crying boy up in his arms and held him close.

"Oh right I'll take responsibility for both". He walked by France and placed a kiss on Alfred's cheek.

"Big Brother Arthur". The young Alfred spoke, looking up at England.

"It's alright Alfred". The two Europeans carried the Alfred's inside and after a while everyone else left.

"I'm really sorry big brother, I shouldn't have run away". Alfred followed Arthur around and looked at his new home.

"It's alright but next time let me explain".

"Is other big brother going to be alright".

"Y-". Before England could answer a crash came from the bedroom and he dropped his tea on the coffee table. He rushed to the bedroom and threw open the door to see Alfred on the ground. "Love you are hungry right". He was answered when he saw America's red eyes peer into his own. "Alright bite on the shoulder and not too much love". He let Alfred untie his tie and pull down the suit collar.

Alfred sniffed Arthur's neck over and over before licking it. He trailed his tongue vertically along Arthur's shoulder blade making the older nation moan a bit. Finally deeming it worthy Alfred stuck his newly formed fangs into Arthur's light coloured neck. Arthur let out a grunt as he felt the fangs sink into his neck and noticed the boy watching from the doorway.

"America I want to meet your new son". These words made Alfred pull out and choke on the blood dripping down his face.

"S-SON". He managed to get out through the coughing.

"Yes, Alfred come here". Arthur called the boy over and he came running. "This is Alfred Jones, Alfred this is Alfred F. Jones".

"We know, he's my dad".

"We both are, you can stay here as long as you want and we'll explain everything".

"Ok Big-Papa". Alfred with a smile and hugged both males. "Papa's". He said and cuddled into the fabric of their pants.


End file.
